DNA Dragon
by After Party Survivor
Summary: It's a new beginning, three childhood friends, Mei, Kyohei and Hyuu are going to start their Pokémon journey from Aspertia city. Follow them on their new adventure and find out about the various Pokémon and battles that await them. May contain slight Iris X Cilon and Cheren X Bianca


**DNA Dragon**

 **Chapter 1:** A New Leaf

 **A/N:** Hi people! It's Shiori and Akari-chan with their first combined fanfic. Well, if you've seen our profile, you must be knowing by now that the account itself is a combined one. So, coming back to the fanfic….

 **Summary:** It's a new beginning, three childhood friends, Mei, Kyohei and Hyuu are going to start their Pokémon journey from Aspertia city. Follow them on their new adventure and find out about the various Pokémon and battles that await them.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except the plot and the idea.

BTW, the three main characters are from the game, they are not OCs. The fic is set in the Unova region so Iris and other characters from that region will be there and there might be some OCs also.

Enjoy Reading.

* * *

"Tepig, Let's go! Tackle!" a girl with long, brown hair, tied into two ponytails, shouted with all her might as she commanded her Pokémon to use its attack on her mom's watchog. Watchog easily dodged it and defeated tepig by using take-down.

"Tepig! Are you okay?"

"Mei, I think this is the 10th time this month. You really need to train hard. It's been two months since you've got your first Pokémon. Your other two friends have already left for their journey."

"Yeah! Yeah! Mom. But I'm trying my best. Pleeeeeease let me go. I want to start my journey and win a lot of matches and you know what mom, I think if I'll go on a journey I'll definitely become strong."

"No way, you are a klutz, still a weak trainer and you can't even take care of yourself, how will you take care of your Pokémon's." Mei's mom said in a strict tone and left.

Mei sighed as she left with her Pokémon to train in Route 19.

* * *

"Ok then, Tepig use tackle on that big rock." Tepig followed his master's command and used tackle on the rock. Soon, little cracks started appearing on the rock and within less than 10 seconds, it crumbled down into small pieces.

"We can do better than this. We will do better than this. We'll show mom that we are reliable enough to take care of ourselves-" Just then she heard a rustling sound from the nearby bushes.

"I wonder if it's some kind of Pokémon."

Suddenly, a riolu appeared from the bushes and fell down. Mei took out her pokedex, "Hmm...Let's see. It's a fighting type Pokémon. It looks like its hurt. We should take it to the Pokémon center. Tepig, Let's hurry!"

They ran towards the Pokémon center and handed over the riolu to Nurse Joy. Mei sat on the bench outside the operation theatre, along with tepig, all the while worrying about riolu, while Nurse Joy was busy with its treatment. After a while she came out of the theatre and told Mei about Riolu's condition, "He had an injury on his hand. If he takes rest, he'll be as good as new. You can go see him." With this she went to take care of the other Pokémons.

Meanwhile, Mei went to take a look at riolu. "I wonder what happened with him". Even Tepig had a worried expression on his face. "Let's go tepig. Nurse Joy said that he'll be fine after taking some rest. You don't need to worry so much." Mei said while reassuring tepig.

While walking down the streets, Mei met Officer Jenny who was talking to three youngsters with a worried face. "What's wrong Officer Jenny?"

"Have you seen any Pokémon poachers?"

"Erm…no. Why?"

"You see, two Pokémon poachers are catching wild Pokémon and trying to sell them."

"What? That's so cruel. If I find those two, I'll definitely teach them a lesson they'll remember their whole life."

"Well then, I need to go for city patrolling."

"You know what tepig, I think there's some sort of a connection between the poachers and what happened with Riolu. What do you think?"

"Tepii…"

* * *

"Mom, I'm back."

"Welcome back Mei! So, how was training?"

Mei told her mom all about Riolu and the poachers in detail. This made her mom all the more worried for Mei. "You should be careful Mei. I hope Officer Jenny is able to catch them."

"Mom, you needn't worry about me. Believe me mom, as long as tepig is with me, no one can harm me. Right tepig?"

"Tepii…!"

Mei's mom could just smile at her daughter's…overconfidence?

* * *

The next day, Mei got up early for her training. As she was jogging towards the Pokémon center to check up on Riolu, she could not help but think about her two friends who were lucky enough to have already begun their journey."Hyuu and Kyo have already left. Tepig, let's train hard, so that we can beat both of them and become a Pokémon master."

"Tepii!", he replied in an energetic way.

After a while, they reached the Pokémon center, only to find Nurse Joy standing outside the gate with a worried expression. It looked like she was looking for something.

"What are you doing Nurse Joy?"

"Actually, this morning I went to check on riolu but he wasn't there on the bed."

"It must have ran somewhere. Tepig, Let's go, we need to find Riolu."

* * *

They started searching the streets of Aspertia City but to no avail. On reaching Route 19, they heard some distinct noises, noises of a battle. Mei and tepig went there to see what was happening and to their surprise, Riolu was fighting with the 2 Pokémon poachers. Just then, Mei saw a cage full of wild Pokémon.

"I see…Riolu is fighting for his friends. Alright, Tepig, we'll help him."

"Tepii…"

Tepig responded in a very energetic and a determined way.

"Tepig, use tackle."

Tepig followed her command and used tackle on the poacher's patrat.*HIT!* With patrat down, even Riolu used tackle on the poacher's Purrlion. Purrlion crashed at a nearby tree.

"Yeah! That's the way. Now tepig, use ember on the cage."

With the help of Tepig's ember and riolu's tackle, the cage broke down and all the trapped Pokémon started coming out and surrounded the poachers, and finally, Mei handed them to Officer Jenny.

"Thank You Mei, You did a great job."

Mei blushed at her comment. Just then, Mei's mom came searching for Mei and Officer Jenny then explained the whole situation to her.

"I see. Well, I never expected her to do something that great."

"MOM!"

"Well done Mei, Now I think you're strong enough to go on a journey, but you'll have to become stronger and maybe I'll come to see how you're doing."

"Yess! You don't have to worry mom-" Just then she heard Riolu trying to say something. "Riolu, do you wanna come with us?" Riolu agreed with a happy tone.

"Pokeball! Go!" Mei threw the pokeball on Riolu and…..CLICK….. and Riolu went inside the pokeball.

"Yeah! I caught a new Pokémon." Mei could not control her happiness and starts jumping in the air.

"Now then, I think you should pack up and get ready and…"Mei's mom could not even finish her statement as she saw that Mei had suddenly disappeared. She sighed at this and said, "Guess what, she's extra excited. Reminds me of my days." With this even she headed home to see how's the packing going.

* * *

"I hope you've packed up all the necessary items needed and have you…"

Mei interrupted before her mom could even finish her statement, "Yes Yes mom, I've mom I 'm completely ready to go. You've been repeating the same sentence for God knows how many times. I'll be fine mom. You really don't need to worry about me."And with that Mei headed for route 19.

"First we have to reach Floccery city and catch up with Hyuu and Kyo."

"Tepii..."

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **That's it for now. I hope you liked the first chapter. Well, this may not be very good since it's our first fanfic but we'll try our best to improve it. Reviews and ideas and suggestions and criticisms are very much welcomed. In other words, please, please, please, please review. If you have any questions or doubts, feel free to PM us.**


End file.
